LAS DESVENTAJAS DE TENER UN HIJO SAIYAJIN
by AYNAT-DREAM
Summary: La inocente mentalidad de un niño medio saiyajin puede poner en aprietos a sus padres, este es el caso de Bulma y Vegeta, cuando su pequeño hijo Trunks los descubre en una situación muy comprometedora...


**LAS DESVENTAJAS DE TENER **

**UN HIJO SAIYAJIN**

Era un día normal en Capsule Corp. los pajaritos cantaban en los arboles, algún que otro insecto volaba por ahí, algunos de los animales que habitaban ahí comían, otros corrían o caminaban, y otros simplemente dormían.

Era muy temprano, apenas salía el sol. En una de las tantas habitaciones de la C.C dormía plácidamente el pequeño Trunks, de 4 años.

En la habitación de al lado se encontraban sus padres durmiendo, bueno en realidad su madre, la hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa Bulma Briefs. Su esposo, el gran Príncipe Saiyajin como de costumbre ya se encontraba despierto vistiéndose con su traje de entrenamiento. Al terminar de ponérselo abrió la ventana de la habitación y se elevo hasta llegar a su adorada cámara de gravedad.

Aun era muy temprano para despertar a su hijo para que entrenara y seguramente éste le haría una rabieta, y su mujer como siempre lo defendería y "castigaría" a él. Y la verdad es que no quería ser castigado nuevamente, ya que el último castigo consistió en no tener desayuno y como si fuera poco Bulma lo dejo sin el postre por la noche.

Después de dos horas de arduo entrenamiento Vegeta se dirigía a la cocina, donde seguramente su bella esposa lo esperaba con un sin fin de deliciosos platillos, y así fue. Bulma se encontraba de espaldas preparando el cereal con leche para su pequeño, Vegeta se acerco y la abrazo de atrás y le comenzó a besar en el cuello, con sus manos acaricio y estrujo sus pechos, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y la peliazul jadeo, Vegeta la apoyo más para que sienta su erección.

-Oh Vegeta eres insaciable. Dijo entre risitas picaras.

-Tú lo parecías anoche mujer.

Y cuando la da vuelta para besarla en los labios…

-Buenos días mami, buenos días papa.

Dijo un alegre Trunks, que automáticamente se disculpo por interrumpir, aunque en realidad el pobre no supo que interrumpió, ya que su padre lo miro furioso, diciendo con la mirada "tuviste que aparecerte justo en este momento".

-Buenos días mi amor, siéntate que ya te sirvo tu desayuno.

Le dijo Bulma con cariño a su hijo.

-Tú también Vegeta siéntate a desayunar.

Y así ambos saiyajines se dispusieron a devorar el desayuno, claro con delicadeza, propio de la realeza.

-¿Mama te sientes bien?

Le pregunto Trunks a Bulma con preocupación, Vegeta la miro confundido ¿acaso ella está enferma y el no lo sabe? Pensó.

-Si cariño, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que anoche escuche como gritabas y le decías a mi papa que te dolía.

Ambos adultos quedaron petrificados, Vegeta casi muere asfixiado por atragantarse con un trozo de pastel y Bulma escupe el café.

-¿De verdad te dolía mucho el estomago mama?

Pregunta el niño con inocencia.

-Deberías de haber buscado en mi habitación la botellita que tiene el liquido que sabe feo que siempre me das cuando a mi me duele el estomago.

Bulma y Vegeta seguían en estado de shock. La peliazul fue quien rompió el incomodo silencio por parte de los dos.

-No te preocupes mi amor, no fue tanto el dolor, se me paso enseguida.

Dijo mirando furiosa a su esposo quien tenía las mejillas rojas.

-Que bien.

Dijo Trunks y siguió comiendo su cereal con leche, como si nada hubo pasado.

-Trunks, espérame en la cámara y mientras tanto has el precalentamiento.

Dijo Vegeta al ver que su hijo se termino el desayuno. Cuando el niño salió de la cocina y se dirigía corriendo al jardín…

-¡Ya ves lo que hiciste imbécil!

-¡¿A quien le dices imbécil humana estúpida?!

-¡Pues a quien más que a ti! Por tu culpa nuestro hijo escucho lo que no debería de escuchar nunca de sus padres!

-En ese caso es tu culpa mujer, por gritar tanto.

Dijo con su pose habitual de brazos cruzados y la sonrisa de costado (N/A: que tanto nos enamora).

Bulma lo mira furiosa, casi le salía humo por las orejas.

-Maldito es tu culpa por azotarme como lo hiciste.

-¡Tú me lo pediste mujer! No te quieras hacer la víctima ahora, que bien merecido lo tenias por haberme "castigado".

-Yo no te pedí que me pegaras en el trasero ¡maldito simio!

-¡¿Que dijiste mujer escandalosa?!

Y la discusión es interrumpida por su queridísimo hijo.

-Papa ya hice el precalentamiento.

Dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa por el logro de precalentar él solito sin la ayuda de su padre.

Vegeta lo mira y luego mira a su mujer que estaba que estallaba, le sonríe con triunfo al saber que deja a su esposa con la palabra en la boca (N/A: si se puede llamar sonrisa a una pequeña mueca) y se va con su hijo hacia su segunda casa o… quizás primera, ya que pasa más tiempo en la cámara de gravedad que en la casa.

En la tarde Trunks jugaba con sus muñecos inflables en la piscina, estaba encima de un orca blanca y negra, al lado había un cocodrilo, un delfín, un tiburón y un pulpo. Bulma lo miraba encantada recostada en una reposera con un pequeño bikini rojo mientras tomaba algo refrescante.

Vegeta salió de la cámara para refrescarse, ya que hacía mucho calor adentro, miro hacia la piscina y ahí vio a madre e hijo riendo. Se encamino hacia ellos.

-¿Que son esas cosas plásticas?

Dijo apuntando a los inflables que rodeaban a Trunks.

-Son los juguetes de Trunks.

Le responde Bulma.

-Bah.

Entonces mira detenidamente a su esposa.

-¡¿Mujer que es lo que traes puesto?! ¡Vístete desvergonzada!

-¡A mí no me gritas maldito extraterrestre! Además… tengo que lucir mi belleza.

Dijo la peliazul dando una vuelta como cual modelo.

-¡Papa! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!

-Oh que buena idea tuvo mi principito.

Dijo Bulma mirando a Vegeta maliciosamente.

-Yo no juego.

Dijo Vegeta seriamente.

-Claro que si lo harás, ven Veggie.

Le decía Bulma a su esposo tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a la piscina, Trunks los miraba muy feliz, por fin su padre jugara con él, pensaba.

-¿Que haces mujer?

-Solo quiero hacer feliz a nuestro principito.

Le dice dulcemente y le da un beso en la mejilla a su marido, quien inmediatamente se pone rojo.

-Vamos, solo será un rato, además esta noche te lo compensare.

Le guiña un ojo, y Vegeta se saca la camiseta que llevaba puesta, abraza a Bulma y se tira al agua.

Trunks ríe fuertemente al ver esto.

-¡¿Porque hiciste eso Vegeta?!

-¿No me ibas a dejar solo a mí con la diversión cierto?

Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hmmp. Dijo Bulma. (N/A: no sé porque me recuerda a alguien).

Así ambos padres junto a su hijo disfrutaban una tarde de mucho calor en la C.C.

Vegeta resulto ser muy divertido (N/A: si, aunque no lo crean) cargaba a Bulma y a Trunks, se elevaba bien alto y luego volaba a toda velocidad hacia la piscina, era pura adrenalina para Bulma y para el pequeño Trunks, que aun no sabía volar. A veces Vegeta los dejaba caer de una altura prudencial para que no se lastimen, y así ver quien hacía saltar más agua fuera de la piscina, ni hablar de los "animales acuáticos" que salían volando y el pulpo perdió 3 tentáculos, murió destrozado el pobre.

Cuando caía el sol Bulma le dijo a Trunks que saliera ya de la piscina, esta de más decir que el pobre principito ya parecía pasa de uva por tanto tiempo en el agua.

Un rato después el pequeño de la casa se encontraba en la sala acostado en el sillón mirando la televisión, Bulma se encontraba en la cocina programando los robots para que hicieran la cena, Vegeta estaba bajando las escaleras ya duchado, perfumado, arreglado, etc. (N/A: ò.ò).

-Mis príncipes en 15 minutos estará la cena. (N/A: ¿los robots son muy eficientes no creen?)

-Hmmp.

-¡Siii que bien!

(N/A: ¿hace falta decir quien dijo cada cosa?)

Una vez que la cena estuvo terminada, la familia se sentó en la mesa para cenar y tragar, especialmente dos saiyajines.

Al terminar todos los platillos, Trunks se acostó en el sillón nuevamente para seguir con su programa favorito. Vegeta comía una fruta y Bulma se encargaba de supervisar a los robots para que terminaran de lavar la vajilla.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se fueron a la sala para mirar un poco de televisión, bueno Bulma quería hacerlo, Vegeta… Bueno Vegeta es Vegeta.

-Oh mi pequeño se quedo dormido, seguro estaba muy cansado, tuvo un día muy movido.

-Hmmp.

-Veggie porque no lo llevas a su habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque yo? Y no me llames así mujer, ya te lo dije.

Dijo un sonrojado príncipe.

-Porque eres su padre y además ya está creciendo y no puedo cargarlo por las escaleras.

Decía Bulma mientras acariciaba el cabello de Trunks.

-Hmmp… Si no queda otra.

Vegeta carga con cuidado a Trunks para que no se despertara.

-Así es mi Veggie.

Ríe Bulma y sigue a su marido hacia la habitación del niño.

-Me la pagaras mujer.

Vegeta acuesta a Trunks en la cama y Bulma le coloca su pijama azul con dibujos de avioncitos y nubecitas, lo arropa y le da un beso en la frente diciéndole:

-Buenas noches mi vida.

Vegeta observaba la escena desde la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

-Oye mujer ¿porque a mí nunca me has dicho eso?

Ambos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la suya, Bulma lo mira sin entender su pregunta.

-¿Que cosa Vegeta?

-Lo que le dijiste al mocoso.

-¿Te refieres a como me despedí de él?

-Sí. ¿Porque se lo dices a él y no a mí? (N/A: ¿me parece a mí o alguien esta celoso?)

Dijo mirando a un costado y sacándose la ropa, Bulma buscaba un camisón entre sus cajones.

-¿Estas celoso? Jajajaja No lo puedo creer el príncipe de los saiyajines esta celoso y nada más ni menos que de su propio hijo jajajaja.

-Ya mujer no te burles y claro que no estoy celoso y menos del chiquillo.

-Pues no tendrías que estarlo, los amo a los dos, son mis príncipes, los más fuertes, los más guapos y por supuesto mi pequeño Trunks es muy inteligente, es lógico siendo yo la madre.

Una gota se forma en la cabeza de Vegeta. Sonríe con malicia y se acerca a Bulma, la toma de la cintura y la lleva a la cama, tumbándola de espaldas.

-Espera Vegeta, aun no me he puesto el camisón.

-No lo necesitas esta noche mujer.

La beso apasionadamente y sus manos recorrieron la sedosa piel de la peliazul haciéndola estremecer. Vegeta realizo un camino de besos, lamidas y chupones por el cuello de su mujer, bajo a los pechos y se detuvo en los pezones, los cuales mordió haciendo gritar a Bulma y arquearse al mismo tiempo pidiendo más; su boca continuo por el abdomen , jugó con su lengua en el ombligo de su compañera, siguió hacia abajo, le separo las piernas a Bulma despacio y succiono el clítoris lentamente, lo mordisqueo suavemente, y su lengua recorrió sus pliegues, Bulma sintió como dos dedos de Vegeta entraban y salían de su interior.

-Estas tan mojada mujer…

-Por favor Vegeta…

-¿Por favor que?

-Por favor hazme tuya, penétrame, quiero tenerte dentro de mí.

Vegeta al escuchar las "palabras mágicas" se acomodo entre las piernas de Bulma, la tomo de la cadera y la penetro fuertemente, la peliazul dio un pequeño grito; las embestidas comenzaban a ser cada vez mas rápidas, ambos se encontraban embriagados por el placer.

-Ahhh Vegetaaa… sigue no te detengas ahhh….

En la habitación de al lado, más precisamente en la habitación del pequeño Trunks, este se despertó exaltado por una pesadilla, en donde sus padres eran maniatados, torturados y gritaban por ayuda.

De pronto escucho ruido en la pared que separa su habitación de la de sus padres, y luego escucha a su madre gritar nuevamente. Se asusta y su cabecita inocente comienza a imaginar las escenas que sus padres podrían estar pasando.

Escena Nº 1

Vegeta y Bulma atados de pies y manos metidos en un enorme plato a punto de ser comidos por unos seres gigantes.

Escena Nº 2

Un grupo comando asaltaba la casa e inmovilizaba a sus papas para que no pudieran hacer nada, y los ladrones desvalijaban toda la C.C llevándose todos sus juguetes.

Escena Nº 3

Su madre se retorcía del dolor de estomago sobre la cama y su padre se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, un claro signo de frustración por no poder dormir por los gritos de su mujer enferma.

Se levanto inmediatamente para dejar de perder el tiempo pensando en lo que podría estar pasando y decidió ir a ver, ya que sus padres podrían correr serio peligro. Y esta seria una muy buena oportunidad para demostrar su lado saiyajin y salvarlos, y que se sintieran orgullosos de su valentía.

Por si acaso tomo de su repisa el frasquito del medicamento para el dolor de estomago que a él le funcionaba siempre.

Se paro en frente de la puerta de sus padres, apoyo la oreja sobre esta y ya no se escuchaban gritos pero los ruidos contra la pared seguían. Quiso actuar rápido, ya que podrían estar matando a sus padres a golpes y estos se encontraban inconscientes.

Empezó a formar una esfera de luz azul en su mano derecha y apunto a la puerta y…

-¡Ahhhhh…!. La puerta exploto al instante.

-¡¿Papa?! ¡¿Mama?! Se encuentran bi…

Trunks no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que lo que sus ojos veían era algo que jamás podría borrarse de su cabecita.

Su papa estaba encima de su mama, quien tenía las piernas abiertas sobre los hombros de su papa y las manos atadas en el cabecero de la cama, y lo peor de todo es que estaban desnudos y lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, estaban como congelados, no se movían, de repente.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MALDITO MOCOSO TE MATARE!

-Yo escuche ruidos y solo quise saber si estaban bien snif snif snif.

Dijo Trunks asustado por los gritos y sollozando por lo que le dijo su padre.

-Mi amor ve a tu habitación, enseguida estaremos contigo. Dijo Bulma aun agitada.

Trunks sale corriendo y deja caer el frasquito de la medicina para el estomago.

-Ay no puedo creer que nos haya pasado esto.

Dijo Bulma preocupada mientras Vegeta la desataba.

-Son tus gritos mujer escandalosa.

-¿QUEEE? Y tú eres un bruto animal.

-No es lo que me dices cuando gritas.

-¡Ya cállate! Y vístete, iremos a hablar con Trunks.

-Hmmp.

-Creo que lo mejor sería reunir las esferas del dragón y pedir que Trunks olvide este día, no quiero que mi pequeño viva con esa imagen tan horrenda de sus pervertidos padres BUAAAA.

-Mujer las esferas del dragón no se pueden usar por un año, es lo que dijo el orejón verde.

-¿Eh? Es verdad, tienes razón. ¿Entonces que haremos Vegeta? BUAAAA BUAAAAA.

Lloraba Bulma desconsoladamente. Y esto irritaba a Vegeta.

-Ya mujer no llores, iremos y le explicaremos al mocoso que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-Pero el solo se preocupo por nosotros, ay mi principito es un ángel snif snif.

En la cabeza de Vegeta se observa una gran gota.

Los dos se van al cuarto de Trunks, quien estaba acostado en la cama sollozando.

-Perdón, yo no quería molestarlos snif snif snif.

-Ya no llores pequeño.

Le decía Bulma acariciando su cabello y secando sus mejillas de lágrimas.

-No deberías de ser entrometido.

Le dijo Vegeta quien estaba recostado sobre la pared al lado de la cama en su típica pose. Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pero es que yo pensé… snif snif.

-Tranquilo mi bebe, ya paso, lo que viste ahí… fue… este… bueno…

-Estábamos luchando.

Le dijo Vegeta, Bulma lo mira con los ojos en blanco y Trunks deja de llorar para prestar atención a lo que decía su papa.

-¿Luchando? ¿Me enseñaras a luchar de esa manera a mi también papa y a Goten?

Dijo emocionado Trunks, Bulma y Vegeta tragan saliva y se miran mutuamente.

-Eh… Lo sabrás cuando seas mas grande.

-Pero lo importante es que este tipo de lucha no deberías de estar contándole a nadie, ni siquiera a Goten ¿si cariño?

-Pero no entiendo ¿porque no puedo contárselo a Goten?

-Es que es una lucha secreta, que solo yo conozco las técnicas por ser de la realeza, y no querrás que Goten sepa algo que solo te corresponde a ti como hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin ¿cierto?

-Si tienes razón papa, no se lo diré.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Trunks, Bulma y Vegeta logran respirar nuevamente y dejan a su hijo dormir.

Pensamiento del pequeño Trunks: " ese tipo de lucha si que es única, ya que se hace sin ropa", apenas termina de pensar con una gran sonrisa inocente, cierra sus ojitos azules para entregarse al mundo de Morfeo.

En la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta…

-Qué bueno que se lo creyó. Lástima que tendré que volver a cambiar la puerta, ya es la séptima vez que lo hare.

-Son las desventajas de tener un hijo saiyajin mujer.

FIN.-


End file.
